The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus intended for a stepwise extraction of fluids specifically of a dilution of liquid specimens.
In numerous medical laboratories as well as in biological and chemical experimental of test laboratories oftentimes predetermined quantities of several reagents and other liquid components must be mixed or diluted. Quite often it is necessary to perform series of experiments featuring identical mixing or diluting procedures. With the present day apparatus one can not but settle with a time consuming and toilsome procedure according to which diversified liquids must be fed into a receptacle or mixing container by employing separate suction pipettes or other extraction implements.